keroblasterfandomcom-20200213-history
Pink Hour
'''Pink Hour '''is a free prologue and a DEMO version of Kero Blaster. It was released on April 11, 2014, a month before the release of Kero Blaster. After the release of Kero Blaster, Hard mode with a special ending was added to the game. Plot Komomo has lost a important document, which if the president, Shachō finds out about this inconvenience, she might become angry with her. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Kero Blaster, except it's a lot shorter and has less elements. You control as Komomo, where she has the power to shoot in the same four directions as Kero Blaster. Once you have the lost document, you have to keep it secure from enemies and obstacles. If the player gets hit once, you instantly lose the document and acting a one-way defense shield, much like the Jacket. Falling into a pit does not let you lose the document. Hard Mode After beating Pink Hour while having the document, the player will unlock hard mode, which is a lot more difficult than the game's normal mode. The level design is changed up, platforms are more smaller and harder to land on, and more enemies/obstacles. Endings Note: this section contains spoilers, so please, read this after you beat the game. You have been warn. Pink Hour has multiple endings depending on what route the player takes. No Document ending: Before you leave to the teleporter, Kaeru can be seen in it for a very short time and then teleports away. Once you get back to the office, Kaeru is seen again coming out of the president's office and then leaving. Komomo then enters, worried how the president going to react to the bad news. She then enters nerviously to tell the president you lost the document. The president responds that she has the document with her. Komomo then says a fewer responses on the torn document, which the president respectively answers back. She then finally says that she was sure was lost, but quickly never ifs the situation andthen leaves the president's office very confused. Komomo the. wonders how the president got the document even though she lost it. This hints that Kaeru was the one who collected the remains of the document. She then gives a sigh of relief and then goes back to work. Then it goes to a black screen, simply saying "The End". Document ending: You go back to the office where you give the document to the president. The president then tells her to order office supplies, which Komomo does. When Komomo's taking the order, she reads a note written by the president, thanking her for her work, then ends her order and is happy that she can go home on time. The game then go to the credits where it will show a full shot of part of the building inside and will show the president, Kaeru, and Komomo together, with several chat conversations going on. They then close the lights to the office. The next morning, Komomo goes to the shop seen in Kero Blaster and wants to buy the game itself "Kero Blaster" for her brother. After major search for the game including finding the game "Pink Hour", he finds no luck of the game. He then tells you to try to look at another store to find the game, then you get a yes or no option, hinting you to get the game. If the player says yes, the shopkeeper will search one more time for the game, and then he finally finds it, sending you to the store to purchase Kero Blaster if you want to. If the player says no, he says that it's a shame you didn't search more. No Document Ending (Hard Mode): All of the events seen in Hard mode's ending are seen in Normal mode. However, a scene is added where Komomo is answering a call from someone about a problem. It's then proceeded by the president putting, which puts a big stack of work on Komomo's office desk. Komomo is then disappointed about her punishment, and the fact that she won't come home on time. Document Ending (Hard Mode): All of the events seen in Hard Mode before the credits roll by are seen in Normal ending. When the roll by, the president, Kaeru, Komomo, and even Sasuke appears in the ending, with different scenes compared to Normal mode. Then the teleporter room seen in Kero Blaster is shown with Komomo and Mizutani in the room. Mizutani praises her for her successful work for receiving the document and asks her to for something, which then responds all will e revealed on the other side. He then teleports her to a heaven-like universe, where Komomo is confused where she is, then walks off screen with the words "To Be Continued" appearing on the screen, hinting the third game in the Kero Blaster series, Pink Heaven. Trivia *The events seen in Pink Hour happen before the events seen in Kero Blaster. Evidence that supports this is that the pet Shachō has in her office is still in it's regular and small form. *Komomo is able to shoot the letters on the title screen. *When beaten the game's normal and hard mode, flowers will be added to the opening title screen. *Some of the game's music tracks are also in Kero Blaster. *If the player simply doesn't collect the document and leaves it were it is, the mentioning of it being torn up will not be mentioned. Updates